Pepsiman (L-NEO)
Entrance A Cry for Carbonation A big wall of bubbling Pepsi appears, and then stops, revealing Pepsiman behind it. Special Moves Neutral B - Pepsi Can Pepsiman raises his arm in front of him, spawning a Pepsi can that bounces along the ground, as well as hitting anybody in it's way, of course. However, because of his strong desire to bring anybody and everybody in this world a delicious can of Pepsi, more cans will spawn based on how many players are in front of him (2 for 2 players, 3 for 3 players, and so on if need be.) If a player has already been hit by a Pepsi can, then they won't get hit by another, ensuring everyone gets a Pepsi. Side B - Shaken Pepsi Pepsiman will take out a 2-liter of the titular soft drink, and begin to shake it vigorously. This is actually charging for the attack, as pressing B while shaking (or just waiting long enough, Pepsiman will do it on his own) will make Pepsiman uncap the 2-liter pointing away from him, thus having a fountain of Pepsi spew from the bottle. Of course, the more time spent shaking, the harder it hits, and the farther the stream will reach. Up B - Lemon Twist Pepsiman will don a yellow, faceless, lemon-shaped ski mask, and being to spiral upwards. This actually doesn't go all that high, but it is capable of hitting an opponent multiple times before launching them. However, like a certain other Up B move, this can be performed twice: once before a double jump, and once again afterwards. Double-jumping before activating it the first time will negate this affect, and will only be used once. Down B - Drink! Pepsiman pulls out a can of, you guessed it, Pepsi. He'll then proceed to start chugging down on the stuff. You can end this by pressing B again, getting attacked, or waiting 5 seconds. However, the Pepsi will give him a stat boost, with 1.5x damage, 1.3x defense and speed, but no affect to knockback, at most. Of course, drinking for less time, be it intentional or not, will understandably make the boost less powerful, as well as making the duration of the boost shorter. The time can range from 15 seconds at full charge, to 10 at minimum. Once this stat boost goes away, however, Pepsiman will have difficulty finding a new can (Read: you can't use it) for the next 30 seconds afterwards. Final Smash - Pepsi Madness Pepsiman will panic, and then run around in place. This doesn't do anything except signal the oncoming attack, and Pepsiman is completely vunerable for the entirety of the attack. Then, from the top of the stage, a giant Pepsi can spanning the majority of the stage (Bigger on larger stages, smaller on more miniscule ones) and then roll down, delivering heavy damage and knockback to anyone fooling enough to stand in its way. Once the Pepsi can exits the bottom of the stage, Pepsiman will remain calm, and everything will resume normally. Normal Moves TBA Misc. TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Pepsi Category:Pepsiman Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Heroes Category:Silent Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:L-NEO Category:Text & Read Movesets